Daughter of the Unicorns
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't who she says she is. She is a Unicorn Princess destined to love someone she loathes. But can she really love him? And what of a Prophesy to be made by another? Is it really fate? Join her on her journey of love and responsibilities.
1. Prologue

Hope you enjoy this story. I have this one planned right to the epilogue and I hope you find it interesting and unique.  
**

* * *

Prologue**

Hermione Granger had a massive secret. She wasn't Hermione Jane Granger, but Hermione Leona Clarus-Phillips, which means Pure horse lover. Not only this, but she held another secret. She was the princess of an old herd of unicorns that dwelled within the Forbidden Forest. The legend surrounding the herd was that they were once witches and wizards that disagreed with a powerful wizard, so he had made them unicorns. But they could easily turn from unicorn to human. Each unicorn was a natural animagus, being able to turn into another animal from birth. Hermione's was a lioness to match her strong nature. To add to this, all of unicorns had been educated at Hogwarts and were all purebloods. Occasionally, a half-blood or Muggleborn was brought into the herd, but it was rare. Each Unicorn had a soul mate and that soul mate, once united with the Unicorn, could turn into a unicorn and join the herd. The soul mate was revealed during a ceremony before the end of the summer before seventh year.

Hermione roared and leapt over a branch as she chased an elegant Siamese cat through the forest. With a growl, she launched herself into the air and pinned the cat under one of her large paws. The cat turned into a fair haired girl with bright blue eyes. She laughed and shoved Hermione's paw off her chest. "Okay, okay! You win!" She laughed. Hermione sat back on her haunches and turned back into a human. "I told you, didn't I?" She grinned. The two girls laughed some more before a unicorn arrived beside them. The unicorn turned into a beautiful woman with warm chocolate eyes and soft black hair. "Hermione, there you are." She sighed in relief. "Sorry mum, me and Luna were just playing." She grinned. Luna Lovegood rose to her feet and bowed slightly. "Your majesty." She whispered in her dreamy voice. The woman laughed. "How many times must I tell you to call me Carissa? You're Mione's friend, therefore are allowed to call me that." She grinned. Luna laughed lightly. "Okay, Carissa." The two women smiled at each other. "Any way, Luna your father is looking for you. It's time for your ceremony. Come on you two, race you back!" Carissa cried, turning into a unicorn and galloping off. The two girls smiled at each other, before assuming their own unicorn forms and following her.

Hermione and Luna stood in the middle of a circle of unicorns in their own unicorn forms, flowers weaved into their manes. A stunning white unicorn stallion stepped forward, on his head a crown of purest gold. 'Welcome my herd. Today, the day before the return to Hogwarts, we honour our tradition. Today these four stunning unicorns will learn who their soul mates are. I call forth, Luna Lovegood.' The unicorn said, his voice echoing in every unicorn in the herd's head. Luna stepped forward and bowed, the moon falling onto her silvery coat. The king began to chant and the place above Luna's heart glowed. Words formed in the air in front of her. 'Ron Weasley is your soul mate, Luna. May you go forth and unite with him, become whole.' He ordered. Luna dipped her head and backed into the circle beside her father. The same was repeated with the other two. The king looked down at Hermione and his eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

'Hermione, princess of unicorns and my daughter, step forward.' King Aaron demanded. Hermione stepped forward and her father chanted the spell. A light glowed from her heart and words formed in the air. 'NO!' Hermione's voice yelled in the herd's heads. 'It can't be right. Father, tell me this is wrong. Please!' She begged her eyes wide in horror. Aaron bowed his head. 'I'm sorry, the ceremony is never wrong.' He sighed. He raised his head. 'Draco Malfoy is your soul mate, Hermione. May you go forth and unite with him, become whole.'

Hermione's heart broke and she turned into her human form. Her parents and the herd turned as well. Aaron ran a hand through his wavy honey brown hair, his soft blue eyes troubled. Carissa ran forward and gathered her daughter into her arms as she cried. "My grandfather foretold this union." Came a soft voice. The herd turned to see a young female centaur standing there. She approached Hermione and knelt down. "Mione, I'm so sorry. I've been friends with you since we were kids; I know how much you hate him." She whispered. Hermione looked at her sadly. "It's okay, Fern. Why did he foretell it?" She asked. Fern shrugged. "Whenever I asked he always told me it was not his prophesy to predict, that it was destined for another." She sighed. Hermione smiled weakly. "I suppose I can't ignore him then?" She asked hopefully. "Afraid not. If there is to be a prophesy about you, then no. Plus, your love could be important." Fern replied. "Very well. You'd better go; your dad will be looking for you. Firenze was worried last time you were back late." Hermione told her friend, hugging her before she galloped off into the forest. Hermione shut her eyes. A Prophesy was to be told of her love for her enemy, she couldn't run from this, no matter how much she wanted to. In Hermione's point of view, she was doomed.

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next chapter is coming right up


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

As I said, it's up already. I hope you enjoy this Dramione story and I will try to update soon. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Hogwarts**

Hermione groaned as she trudged through the barrier, Crookshanks, who was in his carrier, and her luggage followed her as she pulled. "Why must we do this every year? We live on the bloody grounds!" She hissed. Her mother laughed and strolled through the barrier after her daughter, arm in arm with her husband. "For appearances sake." Carissa smiled. Hermione huffed and watched as her luggage disappeared with a pop. She turned round to see if she could see her friends and caught Luna's eye. The dreamy blond grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes to show her annoyance. Luna giggled before turning back to saying goodbye to her father. Hermione smiled to herself before turning back to her own parents. Aaron pulled his daughter to him and hugged her tightly. "Be good and we'll see you tonight." He whispered. Hermione drew back, frowning. "Why tonight?" She asked, curious. "You'll see." Aaron replied, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione growled and only glared at him for a second before her mother pulled her into her embrace. "Mum, I can't breath." She gasped. Carissa grinned and let go. "I'll see you at Hogwarts. I'm going to be the Care of Magical Creatures Professor." She told her daughter. Hermione frowned. "What? How come?" She asked. "Hagrid can't continue teaching as he's too busy doing Order stuff and taking care of the grounds. I'll be in school and leave at curfew every night to return to the herd, then I'll return to the castle at breakfast." Carissa explained. Hermione nodded. A shock of red hair caught her eye and she swore. "If you're going to be a teacher, I can't let my friends know you're my mum. See you later." She told her parents, walking off towards the Weasleys and Harry.

Harry grinned as he elbowed his way towards Hermione, Ron at his side. Once they reached her, they pulled the girl into a tight hug. "How was your summer?" Ron asked at the same time Harry asked "How'd you get here?" Hermione chuckled. "I had a great summer and I got here the same way I always do, my parents." She replied, leaning up and pecking each boy on the cheeks. They grinned sheepishly and looked away. Hermione smiled fondly and ruffled their hair. "Come on. I want to say hi to your family before we go." She sighed, dragging her friends back the way they had just come. She didn't notice her parents watching her. "I think it's time she told them." Aaron muttered. "Hmm, I agree. They are close." Carissa agreed. "Anyway, see you later." She kissed her husband and boarded the train, waving at him one last time before going off to find a compartment.

Hermione ran over to the Weasleys when she saw them. Ginny squealed when she saw her best friend and the two girls hugged before Hermione was pulled into a hug by Molly. "Hermione, dear. Nice to see you. How was your journey? Got everything?" She asked, all in rush. Hermione chuckled. "My journey was fine thank you and yes I have everything. I'm Head Girl this year too." She replied. Molly grinned and pulled her into another bone crushing hug. "Well done. I wish the boys had been as lucky." Hermione frowned as she was released and turned to face her friends. "You didn't get Head Boy?" Harry averted his gaze and Ron rubbed his neck. "Then who did?" Hermione muttered.

Draco slumped into his seat in the Heads Compartment. "Knowing my luck, Mudblood will be Head Girl." He sighed. The door slid open and Draco's cool grey eyes met chocolate brown. "Speak of the devil." He muttered. Hermione's eyes widened. "NO! Not you!" She whined, taking a seat across from him. Draco snorted and waved sarcastically at her. "My Summer was fine thanks Granger." Hermione shot him a vicious glare and reached into her bag, pulling out her book. "Shut up Malfoy." She snarled. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and turned to look out of the window. This was going to be a long journey.

Finally, the train pulled into the station and the students vacated. As soon as she could, Hermione went to find her friends. She found them in the second to last carriage and climbed in. She met Luna's eye and smiled discretely. "So who's Head Boy?" Ginny asked. Hermione groaned and sunk lower into her seat. Harry chuckled. "That bad huh?" Hermione met his eyes with a wry smile. "Worse. It's Malfoy." She replied. The others grimaced, but Luna's eyes sparkled. Hermione could almost hear her thoughts and sent a glare at her. "Well cheer up. You get your own room, even if you have to share a common room with Malfoy. And patrol with him. Come to think of it, you have to attend any balls with him as well." Ron commented. "Thanks Ron. I feel so much better now." Hermione said sarcastically. Ron grinned sheepishly and talk soon changed to other things.

After the meal, Hermione and Draco were shown to their rooms by McGonagall. A picture of a majestic unicorn with a serpent coiled around it's neck was their portrait. The Unicorn turned to them. "Greetings. My name is Aries. The password for the year is United Souls." He told them, his brown eyes sparkling as they met Hermione's. Hermione glared and sighed. 'Is everyone and everything against me?' She thought. 'Hang on. Aries. I know that name. Aries, Aries. ARIES CLARUS-PHILLIPS! My Grandfather. Great, my Grandfather guards my portrait.'

All thoughts were pushed out of Hermione's mind as she saw the common room. A tasteful blend of silver and red was throughout the chambers. A red sofa sat in front of a roaring fire that lit up the red walls. The floor was oak and the doors were high quality mahogany. The right door had Hermione's name written on it and the Left had Draco's. In the middle was another door. "The door in the middle is your kitchen. The door by the fireplace is your library and the door with the Hogwarts crest on by it leads to the meeting room. All prefects have access to the meeting room. That is all. There is a list of duties in your respective rooms." McGonagall told them, before turning and leaving.

Hermione curiously went to her room and, as her hand touched the doorknob, felt a wave of magic wash over her. She pushed it open and gasped. The floor was an imitation of the grass outside and the walls had trees on. But the ceiling was like the one in the great hall. In short, it was like the Forbidden forest. Except for the large walk in wardrobe, the bathroom, the four poster bed with red silk covers, the desk under the window, the balcony and the bookcase. She wandered over into her wardrobe to see all of her clothes were put away. This was perfect and she was going to enjoy this year, regardless of Malfoy.

The night, Hermione lay in her bed thinking about her day. She had been happy to see her mother at the teachers table and didn't miss the look of surprise and shock on Snape's face when she had been announced as the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. She had been shocked to know her Grandfather was guarding the Heads rooms. But what better guardian? She had never known her grandfather as he had died shortly before her birth, leaving her father as king. She was lost in her thoughts when a voice rang out clearly in her head. 'HERMIONE!'

Hermione sat bolt upright. 'Mum?' She waited. 'Hermione, meet me in the entrance hall. Hurry. The coast is clear.' Her mother's voice told her. Hermione leapt out of bed and threw on a jumper, jeans and trainers. Then she slipped out off the rooms and down to the entrance hall. A figure was waiting for her there. "Mum?" She asked. Carissa turned round, a smile on her face. "Hermione. Luna and the others should be here in a moment." She told her, embracing her daughter. Just then, Luna emerged from the shadows followed by Troy McGauran, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and Lorrie Freeman, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Soon, a small crowd of six others joined them; Anna Smith, a sixth year Hufflepuff, Dan Jones and Amy Jenkins, two fourth year Gryffindors, Robin Jamison, a second year Hufflepuff, Lewis Neilson, a second year Ravenclaw and Ryan Bateson, a first year Gryffindor.

Carissa smiled at them, her eyes sparkling in the gloom. "Troy, Lorrie, Luna, Ryan and Hermione with me, the others go to the herd. We have something to do." She told them, a mischievous grin spreading across her beautiful face.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: Hermione's mother lures her Brother into the forest and reveals everything to him. But who will he be?


	3. Note to all

Hey,

Sorry I haven't been updating my stories, I have been trying to finish them one at a time. But, I am also so close to finishing my original story, Vampire Moon, and hope to get it published. So I have not abandoned them, just am focussing on other things.

Also, I have exams in January, as well as turning 17, so have to revise. So I amy very busy. I will write more but I do enjoy reading all your nice comments on these stories.

All my really old stuff is abandoned as my computer wiped it all. I may start again someday.

If you want to see anything else of mine you can find the covers for all FFs I have written or have planned here:

http:// s609 . photobucket . com / albums / tt174 / Beanacre0 / (obviously removing the spaces)

and my videos:

http:// www . youtube . com / user / BelleandBuster4Eva

Thanks for sticking with me

Love You all

Beanacre0


	4. Challenge Mirror Image

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


End file.
